


Cold

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Love is Blind (and so is Kenny) [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind!Kent, Disabled Character, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kent has a cold, M/M, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: Alexei let himself into the apartment with a boisterous greeting, cutting himself off as soon as he spotted Kent dozing on the couch.  There was a well-worn Falconer’s blanket pulled across his lap, and the TV was still on.  As Alexei creeped closer, Kit gave him an appraising look from where she was perched on Kent’s stomach.“Kenny,” Alexei said softly, crouching at the arm of the couch.  “I’m home.”





	Cold

The bus ride itself was long, made longer by visiting with Jack and Eric when they arrived at the rink.  Eric was picking Jack up after driving up to spend a rare free weekend in Providence.  Kent and Alexei had decided early on in their relationship that it’d be a little excessive for Kent to take the bus to the rink just to meet Alexei.  No matter how much he liked Bittle and all the WAGs, Alexei appreciated being able to go home without waiting while they socialized with Kent.

Despite the hour, there was still some traffic.  While stuck at a red light, Alexei texted Kent to let him know he was headed home.  The text-to-speech synthesizer on Kent’s phone read the smileys as parenthesis, but Alexei included them anyways.  There was no response by the time the light was green, so he turned up the radio and sang along to keep himself awake.

Alexei let himself into the apartment with a boisterous greeting, cutting himself off as soon as he spotted Kent dozing on the couch.  There was a well-worn Falconer’s blanket pulled across his lap, and the TV was still on.  As Alexei creeped closer, Kit gave him an appraising look from where she was perched on Kent’s stomach.

“Kenny,” Alexei said softly, crouching at the arm of the couch.  “I’m home.”

“’lexei,” Kent said, smiling drowsily in the direction of his voice.  Alexei pressed a light kiss to his cheek and frowned.

“Feeling okay?” Alexei asked.  He pushed Kent’s hair aside to feel his forehead and frowned again.  “You did not say you were sick.”

“I’m not sick,” Kent said, sitting up despite Kit’s protests.  “I made dinner.  Let me just stick it in the-”

“Stay on couch,” Alexei said.  “I’m microwaving.  You’re sick.”

“You just got home,” Kent protested.  “And I’m not sick.”  He stayed on the couch and cuddled Kit to his chest though, so Alexei didn’t bother arguing with him.  “It’s just allergies or something,” Kent insisted, rubbing at his nose.  He unlocked his phone, and Alexei could hear it read _‘Heading home, Kenny! Parenthesis, parenthesis, parenthesis,’_ from the kitchen.

“Hot plate incoming,” Alexei said as he walked back into the living room.  Kent shifted Kit from his lap to the couch cushion beside him and held out his hands for the plate.  “Fork three o’clock, chicken six, zucchini nine, peas eleven.”

“Thanks,” Kent said.  “I was trying to wait up, but I guess I dozed off.”

“I’m not minding,” Alexei said.  “Is late.  I slept on bus.”

“How was the bus ride?” Kent asked.

“Best part was getting back,” Alexei said.  Kent started to smile, but Alexei kept talking.  “Bittle was there to pick up Jack.  Brought cookies.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Kent said, smacking Alexei on the arm and letting his hand linger to feel his shoulder shake with suppressed laughter. 

“I bring home,” Alexei said.  “Cookies for _both_ of us.”

“How is Eric?” Kent said.

“Good,” Alexei said brightly.  “Busy, though.  Samwell team go to frozen four.”

“How’s his friend with the crush on you?” Kent teased.

“I’m thinking that bothers you almost as much as bothers Holster,” Alexei stated.  He glanced at the TV.  “What is this show?”

“I’m not sure,” Kent said.  “I was listening to _Bones_ when I dozed off.”

“Ah, is Batman,” Alexei said when the scene changed.

“I don’t think Batman’s on FOX,” Kent said.  “Kit could have stepped on the remote though.”

“Batman’s hometown,” Alexei said, shrugging.

“Oh, _Gotham_ ,” Kent said.  “Yeah, that’s on FOX.  Swoops watches it.”

Alexei hummed in acknowledgement, and the two lapsed into silence as they ate.  While Kent guarded his plate from Kit, Alexei flipped channels.  He paused on _Parks and Recreation._

“This?” Alexei said.

“Yeah, sure,” Kent agreed.  By the time the episode ended, they’d both finished eating.  Alexei took both of their plates into the kitchen, and Kent listened to him hum while he loaded the dishwasher.

“Dinner was good,” Alexei said when he returned to the living room.  He traced one hand down Kent’s arm and made to pull him up, but Kent flopped across the couch.  “Come on, Kenny.  Early bedtime for sickies.”

“I think I could sleep right here,” Kent said.  He looked like he could, even with Kit taking up a third of the couch.

“Not with me squishing you,” Alexei said.  “I’ll being sore at morning skate, but I missed you enough last night.  Captains will understand.”

“Like you even noticed I wasn’t there,” Kent said.  “Snowy could be my body double.”

“Too tall,” Alexei stated.  He leaned down to rub his cheek against Kent’s, kissing him sneakily as he pulled away.  “Too much stubble.”

“I guess I’ll come to bed then,” Kent said.  “Maybe.”

“Good,” Alexei said.  “I’m go brush teeth.”

Alexei changed first, then brushed his teeth and washed his face in the sink.  When he came out of the bathroom, Kent was already lying in bed in an oversized New York Nightshade tee shirt and sweatpants.  If it wasn’t for the slow motion of his hands rubbing circles against the quilt, Alexei would have thought he was asleep.  Careful not to disturb Kent, Alexei flipped the lights off and climbed into bed.  Despite his efforts, Kent scooted over immediately to press his feet against Alexei’s leg.

“Cold,” Alexei murmured, pulling Kent closer and adjusting the quilt over them.  Kent hummed affirmatively.  “You did not brush teeth.”

“Lex, I already have sore throat breath,” Kent said.  He sounded miserable at the concept of getting out of bed.

“I’m know, baby,” Alexei said.  Kent’s hands were still moving on the blanket, and Alexei matched the circles against his back.  “Teeth won’t fall out overnight.”

“I’m not sick-sick, though,” Kent insisted.  “Just a little sick.”

“Okay, baby,” Alexei said indulgently.  “Took Tylenol, right?”

“Yeah,” Kent said.  “I’ll sleep it off.  Don’t even think about skipping practice, okay?”

“Okay,” Alexei agreed.  Kent sighed contentedly and pressed his face against Alexei’s collarbone.  Alexei almost thought he’d gotten him to sleep when Kent spoke again.

“You’re gonna call Swoops and make him come over here while you go to practice, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Alexei agreed.  “Go to sleep, Kenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> WAGs is wives and girlfriends.  
> Kent goes to bed in a NY Nightshade tee shirt. The New York Nightshade is a blind hockey team.


End file.
